1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating sheet by which a power supply board including a power supply circuit and a conductive bottom plate for covering the power supply board are insulated from each other, and an electronic apparatus using the insulating sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety standards such as UL Standard have been defined for an electronic apparatus including a power supply circuit etc. A predetermined distance needs to be provided between a power supply board and a conductive bottom plate for covering the power supply board. If it is difficult to provide the distance, it is necessary to provide an insulating sheet or the like to ensure safety. Recently, there is a case where the bottom plate and the power supply board are brought close to each other in order to reduce the size of the electronic apparatus. In this case, the insulating sheet is used to ensure safety.
JP-A-2002-152630 (pages 5-7 and FIG. 5) has disclosed a configuration in which an insulating sheet is interposed between a circuit board of an electronic circuit and a liquid crystal panel in order to ensure the safety. When an insulating sheet is interposed between the conductive bottom plate and the power supply board in the same manner as described above, reduction in size of the electronic apparatus can be attained while safety can be ensured.